solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
Witches
Overview Witches are Deurlen clanswomen who perform dark rituals to appease the Divines they follow. They use a variety of rituals to borrow the power of these Divines, all of which extremely dark and morbid. The worst, most far gone witches are little better than animals and have lost their minds, driven by a desire for blood and to continue their rituals. The furthest gone witches can't even die, only being killed for a short period before the residual dark magic in their bodies bring them back as a twisted undead. In appearance, witches can range from either looking absolutely normal to being a grotesque abomination, with their bodies twisted to give themselves an edge. Certain rituals give them deformed body parts, such as talons, wings, animal-like legs, beaks, horns, or even extra limbs. Their features are twisted nearly beyond recognition the more magic they cast, although some rituals allow them to regain their former human appearance. (Although the smell remains.) Most, if not all, of the current witches live on the bog island. Originally, they settled there due to the availability of herbs and other ingredients for potions, but have long since accepted that as their home. They live in typical Deurlen fashion, albeit in near anarchy almost constantly, with the clans warring vying for control. They take husbands, although the husbands are either slaves or servants, as it's accepted in the clans that men are strong and stupid, good for nothing but tending to the home while the women perform their rituals. Clans The witches are divided into three main clans: Hara, Lewin, and Gaeluch. The three clans constantly compete for power, often reaching bloodshed over small issues to assert dominance. McHara, the oldest clan, specializes in Blood magic.. It was the first recorded clan to begin practicing witchcraft, and the first to settle on the island. MacLewin is the second oldest, specializing in Bone magic. History tells us that they broke away from the main clan due to conflicting ideals; the Hara focused more on instant pay off, killing victims and using their blood to cast spells. The Lewin used bone magic for longer, more subtle enchantments. Eventually, things grew heated and the Lewin broke away, forming their own clan. Years later, outcasts from both groups broke away and formed the third clan, Gaeluch. Surprisingly, they managed to gather enough support to rival the other main clans in size. They've excelled in using neither blood or bone magic, but the moon and its phases to see into the past, future, and across long distances. In addition to the three main clans, there are multitudes of smaller, less important clans. These clans are normally assimilated by the larger clans not long after they're formed, making the Gaelach all the more impressive. * Hara clan. * Lewin clan * Gaeluch clan Covens A Coven is a gathering of thirteen witches. The purposes of these gatherings vary, some forming the governments of clans and others being to perform more complex rituals that require more people. The McHara is notable for being the only clan run entirely by a Coven, where the other clans' government styles change due to different people taking power. The most notable Covens are formed during the Feast of the Grim Moon, in a combination of witches from every clan. However, many of the clanswomen refuse to be around the other clans, and this hardly happens. There have only been seven recorded Covens in which a representative from each major clan was present. In each of these instances, great feats of dark magic were performed. The most notable being in the 2E 463, in which a Mist Gate was opened and a Wendigo summoned. Feasts The Feasts, or witch holidays, are notable days of the year that witches celebrate. On these days, witches have lavish celebrations and gather to perform dark magic, as the Feasts supposedly give them more power for various reasons. There are five universally recognized feasts, although many clans celebrate Feasts unique only to them. The most notable is the Grim Moon's Feast, celebrated on the fourth of Harvest Call. The five common Feasts are as follows: * Dhachaigh - Meaning in the Deurlen tongue 'homeward', witches cease violent activities and instead focus on enjoying the comforts of home and family. However, as peaceful as it sounds, many witches take the opportunity of their enemies having their guard down, making this the bloodiest Feast of them all. * Mire's Thaw - The celebration of the thawing swamp after weeks of winter. * Walpurgis Night - Celebrated on the thirtieth of Bright Dawn, as it's widely considered among witches the day new Fae come into being. * Uair's Bliss - On the twentieth of Full Bloom, the longest day of the year, witches gather in the few hours of darkness they have to celebrate the Divine Uair's happiness, expressed in the form of the extra daylight. * Grim Moon - Widely acknowledged as the day in which the Divines are more easily invoked, as the mortal plane is closer to the Looking Glass realm. Rituals are supposed to be more effective during this Feast. Witch Rituals The witch rituals are what defines a witch; only those who perform them are considered witches. The rituals invoke the power of a specific Divine to perform some sort of task, ranging from hurting foes to creating protective barriers, and take from about an hour to days at a time. A usual ritual involves taking a sacrifice (such as blood or bones) and placing them upon a specific altar. The witch performing a ritual then delivers the rite, in the form of a hymn or prayer. The rites are typically delivered in the ancient Deurlen tongue. Once the rite has been delivered, the witch speaks her requests to the Divine. Most rituals only require one person, although several complicated rituals require up to thirteen people. On Feasts, rituals are supposed to be much more effective, and those are generally when the rituals are performed, especially the rituals requiring more preparation. Witches who are actively practicing Dark magic or who simply have the Gift's rituals are on the whole more effective, as non-Gifted witches rarely, if ever, succeed. The types of rituals are: * Blood Magic * Bone Magic * The Maiden's Blessing Blood Magic Witches' blood magic rituals are short, but create instantaneous and easily recognized effects. It's regarded as flashy and gaudy by those who don't practice it. The rituals tend to take short amounts of time, but can only be performed at certain times of the night, or on certain days. Midnight and the break of dawn are generally considered the most universal times to perform Blood rituals. In addition, the Feasts are supposed to give the Blood rituals especially potent effects. In addition, children's blood gives Blood rituals even more powerful effects, the younger the better. There have been cases of witches tearing babies from mothers to perform their rituals. Blood rituals tend to follow typical ritual format, with the blood of the victim being let onto the altar and the rite performed. Usually, the victims are not killed, only wounded to get enough blood for the ritual. Witches prefer to keep their victims healthy to harvest more and more blood, as hunting for new victims can be extremely tiring. Certain rituals require more blood than others, and some of the darker rituals require the victim to have their throat slit and the altar bathed in blood. Usual effects of Deurlen rituals include raising undead, binding an animal the performer's will, gaining premonitions of the future, giving the performer some sort of power, or altering the performer's body in some way. Of course, there are plenty others, but these are the most common. Blood magic effects usually last for a set amount of time, and witches use them to perform certain goals. The longest known Blood ritual effect was known to last three weeks, most only ranging from hours to a week at most. Bone Magic Bone magic is more subtle and much less flashy than Blood magic. The rituals take more time, some of the more complicated rituals taking up to days at a time to complete, more often than not requiring the witch performing it to continue delivering the rite all the while. However, the Bone rituals can be performed whenever the caster feels, and are not affected by the moon or time of day, but they, like all witch rituals, are stronger on the Feasts. In addition, the bones used in the ritual affect is strength as well. Older bones tend to be less effective than fresh bones, and bones taken straight from a victim are the most effective. Specific rituals call for different types of bones, such as rituals involving Eag requiring skulls and the like. Although, it's been seen that thumb bones are the most effective, no matter the ritual. A typical Bone ritual follows the usual ritual type, with the performer placing the bones in a specific arrangement on an altar and delivering the rite. As stated before, the rites can last as long as days at a time. Because of this, Bone witches tend to perform their rituals in their homes to avoid interference. Bone ritual effects are usually raising skeletons, raising the dead, putting curses on one's foes, changing the performer's body in some way, creating a magical seal, and enhancing the performer in some way. Bone ritual effects usually last months or years, with some being permanent. Bone witches have been known to give themselves horns, talons, and inhuman strength or speed, in addition to putting permanent curses on their enemies, the worst of which give them incurable diseases. The Maiden's Blessing The Maiden's Blessing, or as non users call it, Moon Magic rituals differ from the other types, in that their performers only seek to appease one Divine; Saol. There are no altars or offerings done, rather the witches gather around a lake or another reflective surface that's currently showing the moon and perform their rite around it. It's been heavily debated as to whether these rituals are actually effective, although the Gaeluch clan swear upon it and there have been instances of them actually succeeding in their rituals. Not many outside of the Gaeluch clan clan know much about it, leading to the common term 'Moon Magic', although most of its users use the term 'Maiden's Blessing' when referring to it. In addition, most users of it tend to also specialize in another type of ritual, as the effects of the Maiden's Blessing are much different than the other types. Most, if not all, of the other clans outcast those who use the Maiden's Blessing, calling it a waste of time and energy, when other, more productive things could be done. This, in short, is what caused the Gaeluch clan to split away in the first place, so the users of this ritual type could practice in peace. A typical ritual of the Maiden's Blessing involves the user or users to find the moon's reflection, whether it be on a body of water or an artificial source. The moon's phase also effects the ritual in question. A waning moon has been shown to be much more effective for visions of the past, a waxing moon for visions of the future or present. A full moon is effective for any ritual, and no rituals work on a new moon. Once doing so, they begin to perform the rite. Again, the Maiden's Blessing differs from the other rituals as the rites can take anywhere from minutes to a day to complete. Once the rite is delivered, generally the ritual requires the witch performing it to give an offering to Saol, usually being a small trinket or talisman thrown into the lake or left on or near the surface of the mirror. The effects of the Maiden's Blessing have only ever been known to be a vision shown upon the reflection of the moon. Either being the distant past, somewhere far away in the present, or small distances into the future. However, even among the Gaeluch clam, it's debated about how accurate the visions of the future are, as most believe your actions effect the future. The Old Mothers Also known as the First Mortals, known to Witches of Deurlyth as The Old Mothers are the original purveyors of the Arcane, The Old Mothers of ancient Aevonhold discovered the link between human blood and the Arcane infused into the realm. Using a ritual of blood, they opened themselves and all other mortal life to the Arcane power within the realm, enabling them to use its powers. With their potential unlocked, the unstable ancient Arcane cursed their bloodline, turning them into horrible creatures and splitting their soul between Aevonhold and the Astral Plane. Those with the Gift are descendant of The First Mortals and go through a similar process from birth, although much safer. Category:Aberrations